


let's make each other's night

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, and they were neighbors, now with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Of all idols his neighbor had to have a thing for, it had to be Niege.Vil hates his new neighbor.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI-mnYR-Mp8) taken from maria im drunk by travis scott

Vil had been living in his apartment complex for a few years now, it was a nice building in the better part of the city with good security and more importantly it was private. With only two living units on each  floor it was easy to avoid any potential noisy neighbors and keep to himself. Over the few years the model had been living here he had yet to experience the problems he had in his last town house with paparazzi stalking about his front door or neighbors constantly inviting themselves over just ‘checking in’. He knew it was too good  to last , that the other shoe was bound to drop.

Sitting on his bed, glaring at his bedroom wall, the muffled beats of _Niege’s_ latest single bleeding through the apparently _very_ thin walls of his apartment. The other shoe had definitely dropped.

Of all idols his neighbor had to have a thing for, _it had to be_ _Niege_ _._

The first time it had happened, he had just assumed that he’d been unlucky and his neighbor had happened to blast his radio during a  Niege special or something. Vil had slowly realized that when he was forced to listen to  Niege every night _at 2am_ for the rest of the week it was _not_ a coincidence. Vil knew he could easily file a noise complaint with their landlord and have the issue put to rest immediately, but being the only other suite on this floor meant that he was the only person that would realistically complain. The only thing worse than being forced to listen to  Niege’s entire discography by a rabid die-hard fan every night was dealing with a _pissed off_ rabid die-hard  Niege fan. Vil knew how to pick his battles and this wasn’t one.

Vil had tried ear-plugs to no success,  Niege’s voice seemed to be able to penetrate through any barrier. Noise canceling head phones were also out because his neighbor only seemed to want to listen to  Niege in the dead of night, waking Vil up and at that point he was too exhausted to even want to add more noise to this mess. He was losing out on his precious beauty sleep to this menace and he knew it was only a matter of time until it started effecting his looks and his work. 

Vil slammed his face into pillow and _screamed_ when his neighbor decided to _turn up_ the volume,  Niege’s obnoxious voice rattling through his over-tired brain. _That was_ _it,_ he’d been putting up with this nonsense for a _month_ already, _enough was enough._

Vil lay on his bed, curled up on his side, sulking at the plain walls of his bedroom, trying to figure out a way to spite his neighbor. What was the only thing worse than loud neighbors?  Well Vil had thought it had been nosey neighbors up until this point but this was much more intrusive, his neighbor’s obsession with blasting  Niege every night was relentless, he hadn’t gotten a good night sleep in ages. His old neighbors in his old house no matter how rude they were at least had a certain level of boundaries, knew a time and place for their shenanigans. 

Maybe he could play his own music extremely loud? But the chances of his neighbor turning his up even louder was way too high and he didn’t want to disturb the downstairs neighbors with this petty fight. He’d been the perfect tenant here for years, always following the buildings rules, not having anyone over late night, not being _obnoxiously_ _loud,_ he wasn’t going to have this die-hard  Niege fan ruin his good track record. Hell, he didn’t even have sex in his apartment, always choosing hotels or his partners house for hookups because he didn’t want just anybody knowing where he lived.

_Oh._ That was it.

Vil was going to have the most obnoxiously loud sex of his life just to spite his neighbor. The only thing worse than loud music was disgustingly loud sex.

Not even giving his half-baked plan a second thought Vil was grabbing his phone off his bedside table, scrolling quickly through his contacts before clicking on Jack’s name, ringing him up. Vil sat, cross legged on his bed, holding his phone up to one ear, his other hand blocking his free ear so he’d have some hope of hearing his friend’s voice. 

_”Vil_ _, is that you?”_ Jack yawned on the other line of the phone. Oh right, it was the middle of the night, he was probably asleep. Some people did have the luxury of not having extremely rude and obnoxiously loud neighbors. Oh well, he was awake now so he might as well help Vil out. “What is it?”

“I need your help.” Vil sighed, making his way to his bathroom, where his neighbors' music was the quietest, realizing Jack probably wouldn’t have been able to hear him too well because it was so _loud_ in his apartment. 

“Vil? Are you okay!?” Jack asked, sounding suddenly much more awake and alarmed, Vil could hear shuffling on the Jack’s end of the call, he was probably getting out of bed. Vil probably could’ve worded that better. 

“I’m fine,” Vil reassured the younger man, leaning against the sink, idly checking his nails out. “I just need you to come over right now and fuck me.”

“Vi-” Jack gasped, choking on his own spit, spluttering and coughing straight into his phone. Vil grimaced, wrinkling his nose, pulling the phone from his ear. Gross. “Vil?  _What?”_

“Look, just come over please?” Vil whined, making his voice sound as weak and needy as possibly, trying to play on Jack’s own hero complex.  _”I_ _need you. Please.”_

“F-Fine.” Jack growled out almost immediately and Vil had to bite his lip to stop the laugh from bubbling out of his throat. “I’m on my way.”

\--

Vil sat on his couch, eyes closed, trying his best to meditate, to ignore the music that felt like it was making his walls vibrate. There was now the added sound of dull thumping, like his neighbor was dancing, which was a new development. Jack couldn’t get here fast enough. 

A loud knock on the door interrupts his half-assed meditation, Vil opens his eyes and making his way to the front door. Vil undid the lock, opening the door to reveal a rumpled looking Jack, frowning down at him, his white ears twitching on top of his head. “Is that music you?” The taller man asked him, in lieu of a normal greeting. 

“You did _not_ just ask me that.” Vil huffed, pulling Jack into his house, locking the door behind him. Vil leads the way to his kitchen, flipping the kettle on, Jack stalking close behind him. Jack takes a seat at island counter top, frowning deepening, ears twitching wildly on his head. “Milk?”

Jack nods his head, drumming his fingers against the counter, waiting for Vil to finish making them tea before asking the blonde what he’d clearly wanted to since the moment he got here. “Sooo....” Jack trailed off, awkwardly taking a large gulp from his cup, wincing when he clearly burned his tongue. “Are we? Y’know?”

Vil rolled his eyes, blowing on his cup before taking his own small sip from his cup, cradling the warm mug in his hands. It was hard to believe Jack still got this embarrassed around him considering how many times they had fallen into each other’s arms in the past. “Sleeping together? We are.” Vil replied simply, waiting for Jack to finish choking on his tea before continuing. “I just need to explain to you what’s going on.”

“Going on?” Jack asked, brow raised, glancing around his kitchen, as if he was half-expecting something to jump out at them. Jack really was lucky he was cute.

Vil nodded, taking a deep breath before launching into his rant about his neighbor, letting Jack in on all the suffering and pain and misery he’s had to suffer through the past month. Vil didn’t hold back, pulling every little trick he had under his belt from his lifelong acting career, whimpering through his words, willing his eyes to well up with tears, lips wobbling, face scrunched up with distress. Once he finished telling his tale he took a  peek at Jack from the corner of his eye, the younger man frowning at him.

“So,” Jack started off reluctantly, scratching at the back of his head, glancing everywhere but at Vil. “You want to have loud sex with me because you’re too chicken to talk to your neighbor directly?”

_Fuck._ That was exactly what was going on but when Jack said it like that, it really did sound incredibly petty, even by Vil’s standards. 

“It’s not that simple.” Vil pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, glaring down at his tea. When Jack just raised his brow, wordlessly prompting Vil to _explain_ which he _couldn’t_ , the blonde huffed again glaring at Jack. “Look are you  gonna fuck me or not?” The blonde finally snapped, head throbbing at having to deal with Jack being purposefully difficult on top of the loud music blasting through what seemed like every crevice of his overpriced apartment. His rent was way too expensive to have to deal with all  _this._

Jack flushed bright red at his words, hiding his face behind his cup before mumbling out a quiet  _”Obviously_ _”._ Vil grinned, his smile all teeth and way too aggressive to come across as anything but maniacal. The blonde grabbed Jack by his wrist, dragging him to his bedroom before pushing the taller man down into his bed, wasting no time in pressing himself down on top of him, straddling Jack’s lap. 

Without saying a word Jack grabs at Vil’s hips, pulling him in close, pressing his face against the crook of the blonde's neck. This is a dance the two of them are used to, they know each other’s bodies well, knows exactly what makes the other tick. Jack presses a soft kiss to the side of Vil’s neck before he bites down gently, rocking his hips up into Vil’s. Vil lets out a moan, deep and loud, overly exaggerated, like something straight out of a smut film, Jack huffing out a quiet laugh at the sound, trailing his lips against the smooth column of his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. 

Vil frowns, grinding down against Jack, letting Jack bruise up the skin of his neck, something doesn’t feel right. He just, he can’t get into it. Vil pulls Jack from his neck, pulling his face up to meet his, catching his chapped lips with his in an urgent kiss, licking his way into Jack’s mouth, rolling hips down to meet Jack’s slow grind. 

Vil pulls back with a whine, leaning his forehead against the meat of Jack’s shoulder, frustrated little sighs escaping his mouth. He just can’t get into it, despite inviting Jack all the way over here for sex he’s just not in the mood. It usually doesn’t take much to get him worked up, to even just get him turned on a _little_. Vil does another little experimental grind down against Jack and yeah  _nothing._

_”Hi_ _-Ho, Hi-Ho.._ _”_

Vil’s head snaps up, glaring at his wall for what felt like the millionth time that night, let alone that month.  _Them._ This is all their fault, Vil can’t rest, can’t sleep, can’t think because of his neighbor and now? He can’t fuck because of them either. This is too much to let go, to fight back with pettiness even for Vil. He had no idea music could make him this mad.

_”Motherfucker.”_ With a growl Vil springs up from the bed, ignoring Jack’s protests, pulling on the closest thing at hand, a silk purple robe, barely covering up his sleep shorts and vest before he’s charging over to his neighbor’s front door, slamming his fist against the dark wood as angrily as he can, not letting up. The music finally _stops_ and then there’s shuffling behind the door before it’s finally opened. 

_Oh._

The first time Vil had heard  Niege’s music being blasted through the walls of his apartment he’d just assumed it was a girl, likely a teenager with far too lenient parent’s not...  _this._ He’s hot, with heavy-lidded green eyes and cropped blonde hair, he’s also not wearing a shirt for some reason, rippling abs and bulging pectoral muscles on full display for Vil’s suddenly starving eyes. It’s not even just his looks though, when those pretty green eyes fix onto Vil’s he feels _something_ , all his anger and rage forgotten, almost like a connection. 

His neighbor is weirdly silent too, he looks almost disorientated, his eyes trailing up Vil’s body before settling on Vil’s face, eyes flashing and mouth pulling up into a hopeful smile. It’s with that heavy gaze that Vil can only hope whatever feeling he’s experiencing his hot neighbor is going through the same thing.

His neighbor leans up against his door frame, one arm braced above his head, showing off his body even more. “Can I help you?” Hot Neighbor purrs, voice deep and heavily accented. Vil grows pink, he isn’t sure what’s come over him, he isn’t used to being like this, being robbed of all his senses because he finds someone _attractive._ He swallows hard, willing his brain to start back up again, trying desperately to remember _why was he_ _there._

“I-” Vil starts, mouth opening and closing trying to think of an answer, something,  _anything,_ to stop him from looking like such an idiot in front of a literal  adonis . “I just wanted to welcome you to the building,” Vil finally settled on, voice unsure and so unlike his usual self. 

Hot Neighbor just chuckles softly at that and it’s not a cruel sound, like he’s making fun of Vil, it’s almost musical and it just draws Vil in more, he wants to hear every noise Hot Neighbor can make. Hot Neighbor holds a hand up for Vil to shake, his hand dwarves Vil’s, thick fingers cradling his hand, palm warm and pleasant against his. Vil gasps at the touch, cheeks turning a hot pink at the way Hot Neighbor’s grin grows at the quiet noise. 

“What a pleasant welcome this is.” Hot Neighbor muses, pulling Vil in close, so close his breath ghosts the overheated skin of Vil’s face. “Rook Hunt.”

“Vil Schoenheit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. i think we all knew i was gonna do this lol

Vil doesn’t know what happened but next thing he knows Hot Neighbor,  _Rook,_ his brain fills in for him is leading him into his house, gesturing for the model to take a seat on a plush leather couch, leaving him to stew in his own thoughts. Vil crosses his leg pulling his robe around him tighter, embarrassed that he really let himself come over to some _complete strangers_ home in next to nothing. It doesn’t take Rook long to come back to him, balancing a tray with two tea-cups on it in one hand. His neighbor places the tray down onto the low table in front of them before taking his own seat next to Vil. He’s sitting a little bit too close, his own leg brushing against Vil’s leaving his bare skin tingling. Vil tries to suppress the shiver that racks through his body but looking at the smug grin Rook shoots to him he knows he didn’t.

“Feeling cold?” Rook hums, taking a sip from his cup before leaning back against the back of the couch, stretching both his arms behind him, resting his well-defined arms against their seat. He still isn’t wearing a shirt, Vil notes, cheeks a  rosy pink. 

“Not really,” Vil replies, leaning his body against the back of the couch today, closing his eyes when he can feel Rook’s firm arm against the back of his overheated neck. _Fuck._

The pair sit there together in dead silence for a few minutes, neither sure of what to say to the other. Vil closes his eyes, it's nice though, it isn’t awkward like he’d assumed it be, he feels comfortable around Rook which is rare for him, he’s so used to dealing with people from the industry, always so insistent on filling in every moment of quiet with fake chatter, it’s refreshing. Vil can’t remember the last time he was able to enjoy a moment of silence like this, it felt like his every waking moment the past month had been disturbed by the shrill sound of  Niege singing. 

_Wait._

_Oh yeah._

Vil snaps his head towards Rook glaring at him, well aware that the bright blush staining his cheeks is working against him. “You,” he growls, punctuating his words with a stab of his finger against Rook’s ridiculously firm chest.  _God,_ Vil noted, biting at his lower lip, _he was so warm, almost like a living furnace._ “I haven’t been able to get any sleep because of you!” 

“Oh?” Rook smirked, leaning further into Vil’s space, taking hold of the model’s hand, linking their fingers together. Vil frowned, this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “You’ve been running circles round my head too, mon  cheri .”

“What?” Vil blinked, looking down at their joined hands before looking back up at Rook’s face, almost getting lost in his forest green eyes. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Vil took a deep breath, steadying himself, struggling to keep his wits about himself, before opening his mouth again. “I meant the music you’ve been playing every night at 2 am without fail.” 

It was Rook’s turn to blink down at him, tips of his ear's quickly turning a bright red, finally flustered. “Wait, you can hear that?” His neighbor stupidly asked, as if Vil’s words didn’t already tell him exactly what he was asking. At Vil’s small nod his neighbor seemed to cringe even  furhter in on himself, brows pinched, clearly embarrassed. He still had Vil’s hand held in his, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb against the back of Vil’s hand. “I didn’t realize. Je  suis tres désolé .” 

“Well,” Vil stammered, looking everywhere but at Rook, not sure how to respond. Although he had gotten side tracked by Rook’s _Rook_ he had come here all guns blazing, ready for a fight. He wasn’t expecting an immediate apology. To be honest he wasn’t expecting someone that looked like Rook to listen to pop-trash like  Niege’s music either but this was a night for surprises he guessed. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“I won’t!” Rook reassures him straight away, squeezing down on Vil’s hand, other hand coming up to rest on Vil’s knee, the models brain short-circuiting immediately. “In fact,” Rook breathes, bringing Vil’s hand close to his face, warm breath ghosting his skin before he presses a chaste kiss to the model's hand. “Let me make it up to you, I couldn’t bear to live with the guilt of disrupting your sleep without doing something for you in return.”

Vil’s face is flaming red at this point, gaping at Rook. He had to be imagining this, he had to be going through a fever dream or something, the trauma from being forced to listen to  Niege’s music so much has finally done unfixable damage to his brain. People like Rook just didn’t exist, people like Rook into him didn’t exist. And more importantly, _was he offering sex?_

“Like sex?” Vil asked, ready to be laughed out the front door, ready to find a new place to live because he would not be able to live this down. 

_”Like_ _sex.”_ Rook purred in agreeance, sliding up so he was pressed right against Vil, curling an arm around his waist. “Unless you have anywhere else to be at 3 in the morning?” 

Vil just shook his head dumbly, still trying to wrap his head around this, that this was in fact happening. Vil pinched his leg just to double check he wasn’t asleep and yeah, _this was actually_ _happening._ Vil places a careful hand against Rook’s bare shoulder, the muscle solid beneath his fingertips, Vil can’t help curling his hand, holding onto Rook. 

That’s all the permission Rook needs before he’s dragging Vil into his lap, both hands wrapped around his hips. There’s something about the way Rook hold’s him, the ease in how he pulls at Vil, the strength hidden beneath his freckled skin, Vil has never felt so small in someone else’s arms, it’s thrilling, he  kind of _loves_ it, dick twitching in his shorts. 

“Look at you,” Rook cooed straight into Vil’s ear, trailing wet, open mouth kisses against, nipping at his neck the same place Jack had been, covering up the few marks Jack had left with his own. Rook toyed with the sash of Vil’s robe, playing with flimsy string, the only keeping Vil looking someway presentable. “Wrapped up just like a present for me, can I take a peek?” 

“Oh my god,  _please,_ ” Vil breathes out, straddling Rook’s lap properly so he’s situated more comfortably on top of his neighbor, his thighs bracketing Rook’s hips. Rook pulls his robe open, exposing his flimsy vest that dips down way too low on his chest and his tiny shorts to hungry eyes. Rook lifts a hand up, pressing a warm palm against Vil’s chest, brushing a thumb against the dip of his collarbones, traveling down, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. He stops once he reaches to where Vil’s nipples are, barely hidden by the sheer fabric of his vest before he’s pressing the rough calloused pad of his thumb down against the sensitive nub  till Vil gasps in his arms, arching his back, pressing his whole body forward, seeking out more of that teasing touch. 

Rook leans forward, capturing Vil’s open mouth with his, licking deep into the model’s mouth, drinking up every little gasp and hitched breath Vil lets out, still toying with his nipples. _”Parfait_ _.”_ Rook hisses against Vil’s mouth before he’s dropping kisses along his neck, going further and further, licking a wet stipe against his collarbones and then he’s going even lower till he’s mouthing at Vil’s nipple through his vest, sucking insistently, making Vil cry out, a  high-pitched moan being squeezed from his throat, squirming in Rook’s lap, completely at his mercy. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Vil chants, rocking his hips down against Rook’s, scraping his nails against his broad shoulders, quivering thighs squeezing down on Rook’s hips, desperate to ground himself, to hold onto anything. 

“You’re so lovely,” Rook murmurs against his chest, his voice thick with adoration, blinking up at Vil, face flushed, clearly in awe. Vil’s heart stutters in his chest, he’s used to people preening at him, it happens almost every day but when Rook says it, it feels  _different._ Vil believes him, his neighbor’s honesty is refreshing, a little bit thrilling, Vil could spend hours listening to Rook, his deep melodic voice praising him, telling Vil things he didn’t even know he wanted to hear. “So absolutely, positively lovely.”

“Really?” Vil mumbles, can’t stop himself from ruining the moment. Rook pulls back at his quiet words, eyes searching Vil’s face for a moment before he shoots the model such a soft, kind-hearted smile, pressing a kiss to the corner of Vil’s mouth. 

“Of course,” Rook whispers, still close, lips brushing against Vil’s. “Let me show you.” Vil is flushed a bright pink, gasping, breaths coming out in hard and fast puffs, completely overwhelmed, drunk off Rook’s words, squirming in his arms. He’s never felt like this, like he’s been set on fire, like he’s been attached to a live-wire, Rook’s touch, Rook’s words doing things to him no man, _no person_ ever has before. It’s like they’re connected, like this was meant to happen, despite the ridiculous circumstances he was meant to find Rook, to meet him. 

Rook slips a hand under the waist-band of Vil’s shorts, wrapping a hand around Vil’s throbbing cock, twisting his wrist, pumping Vil’s cock, thumbing at the head of his cock, teasing more and more precum to leak out, making a wet mess inside his shorts, destroying them. Rook shifts under him, slipping his own jeans down just enough till his own hard dick springs out. Vil in response raises up onto his knees, tugging his own shorts down, so he’s bear from the waist down, taking his seat back on Rook’s lap.

Rook reaches down between them, wrapping his broad hand around both their throbbing cock’s, his grip firm and tight, he’s only holding Vil’s dick, Rook sliding his dick against Vil’s and it already feels so  _good,_ so  _right,_ so  _perfect._ Rook starts to jerk them both off together, thrusting his hips in time with his hand, thumb still pressed against the slit of Vil’s cock, spreading his precum, making the slide. Vil’s trembling in Rook’s arms, desperate moans pressed out of him with every slide of Rook’s dick against his. It doesn’t take much longer for Vil to come with loud cry, eyes rolling into the bag of his head, sagging down against Rook, tucking his face into the crook of his neck, hiding the tears of pleasure that are making their way down his rosy cheeks. 

Vil’s never cried during sex before. 

Rook doesn’t last much longer, hips giving these sharp little thrusts before he’s groaning straight into Vil’s ear and it’s the _hottest_ thing he’s ever heard, he’s only just heard it and he’s desperate to hear it again and again. They stay like that, gasping against each other, Rook running a hand through Vil’s hair, his touch so affectionate Vil can feel his eyes burning up again. Rook’s a complete stranger he doesn’t know why he’s being so gentle with him, it’s not like any of his past partners were. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Rook ask’s him quietly, Vil can feel his heart thundering hard and fast in his chest from where it’s pressed up against Vil’s. _He’s_ _nervous,_ Vil notes, the realization helps him feel more grounded, more secure, that he’s not the only one out of their depth. 

“Why not.” Vil whispers back, pressing a kiss against Rook’s fluttering pulse, wrapping both his arms around Rook, squealing in delight when Rook picks him with ease, holding him in his arms as he makes his way across his apartment.

“Let’s clean up then.” Rook teases, shooting Vil cute wink, pushing the door to his bathroom open with his foot. “I have a lot to make up for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and vil forgot he left Jack locked in his apartment. poor dog :(
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)

**Author's Note:**

> smut or nah?


End file.
